The application of a sizing of usual composition on E glass fibers for reinforcing plastics is well known. As a rule, the glass fiber materials are prepared with a spinning sizing. It contains mainly suitable coupling agents for the manufacture of fiber glass, adhesive substances in aqueous dispersion for bundling the large number of individual fibers, as well as adjuvants for the processability of the yarns in subsequent steps (Loewenstein, K. L.: The manufacturing technology of continuous glass fibres. Elsevier Scientific Publishing Company, Amsterdam, London, N.Y., 1973, pages 191 to 233). On the basis of the plurality of sizing compositions described, it can be estimate that the sizing in its totality is constantly becoming more of an integral component of the composite and thus to an active carrier of the composite parameters.
For reinforcing polyolefins, polyamides and polyethylene terephthalates with glass fibers, the use of combinations of coupling agents, especially of aminosilanes, vinylsilanes and methacrylsilanes, is well known. The unambiguous assignment of special bonding agents to precise matrices is not described. The use is described in substance, but also as a special reaction product or as a bonding agent mixture. The known solutions generally achieve only a partial improvement in the mechanical properties of the glass fiber reinforced thermoplastic materials or it is a question of the reaction products of certain silanes, which are difficult to prepare or difficult to handle from the point of view of industrial safety. A clear improvement in all property parameters of the composites with justifiable modification expenditure has hardly been achieved so far.
Moreover, the synthesis and use of azidosilanes (diazo-, acidoformiate-, hexylsulfonylacidosilane), especially for reinforcing polyolefins, is known (German Offenlegungsschrift 2,528,382. German Offenlegungsschrift 2,528,398, British Patent 1,275,120). The use of azidosilanes is very disadvantageous from the point of view of industrial safety, since these silanes are very explosive. Silanes of the polyazamide type are used to increase the tensile strength of reinforced thermoplastic materials (German Offenlegungsschrift 2,802,242. German Offenlegungsschrift 2,802,243). Sizing compositions for thermoplastic materials are described, which bring about improved UV stability due to the use of an aliphatic urethane, ureido-functional silanes and aminosilane (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,101,457). To improve the adhesion of polyolefins to glass fibers, the additional incorporation of t-butyl hydroxyethyl peroxide is described in Belgian patent 89,238. The advantageous use of a sizing with silicon aminimide compounds for reinforcing plastics and elastomers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,131. Moreover, mercapto compounds are used, which are inhibited reversibly, for example, by reaction with isocyanates (U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,998). The synthesis of reactive silanes from mercapto- or aminosilanes and dicarboxylic acids is also described (U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,436). Furthermore, the reactions of amino , epoxy- or mercaptosilanes with diethylene glycol ethers is also described (European Patent 85,831). For the preparation of reinforced plastics, aziridins moreover are used as fiber matrix bonding agent (Japanese Patent 48 100 438). The use of carboxyamidotrialkoxysilanes as glass fiber adhesive substance is described in the Belgian Patent 824,644). Reinforced thermoplastic compositions can also be prepared by the use of 0.05 to 5.5% by weight of a metallocene of the general formula (C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.2 MeX.sub.2 or a combination of a ferrocene derivative with an acryloxysilane (German Offenlegungsschrift 2,223,022). For the treatment of reinforcing glass fibers, a silane has also been described, which has 2 to 3 hydrolyzable groups on the silicon and an organic groups with a polyalkylene oxide structure (German Offenlegungsschrift 2,743,682). Bonding agents for reinforcing polymers are also known, which are based on an aminosilane with an azamide group and at least one secondary or tertiary amino group (European Patent 12 834), as well as on the reaction of an aminosilane with bis(maleic imide) in methylene chloride (British Patent 1,477,792) and also on the use of aminimide silane, prepared from epoxysilane with dialkylhydrazine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,140).